Pocket Gender
A pocket gender is an identity used by attention seeking Jews. Neingender Is about the "elimination of the Jewish race" Nazis will often identify as neingender. Agenderflux Actually neck yourselves. Librafeminine Librafeminine is like all other made up bullshit by tumblr, In the way that it is completely fabricated for attention Libramasculine read above Genderfae A form of genderfluidity that never encompasses feeling masculine mainly because you're a little cuck X-gender X-gender people identify as having exactly x gender identities, where x is a complex number. i sexually identify as x Venufluid I’m Rick Harrison and this is my pawn shop. I work here with my old man and my son, Big Hoss, and in 23 years I’ve learned one thing. You never know what is gonna come through that door. Marfluid Similar to genderfluid, but one's amount of Jewish tendencies change. Nanogender A group of gender identities that are a little of one gender and mostly another or others. These can be any genders. The “other” portion does not have to be only one gender. Under this definition, people who are nanogender have a nonbinary gender and are transgender . e.g "my left arm is actually demifoxwolfvoid kin don't fucking misgender it" Nanogirl A small amount girl with other genders. Compare with demigirl. Depending on the person, a nanogrill may also be a complete fucking retard. ben garrison A .22 in every jew Word history (copied from http://fuckyeahnan0gender.tumblr.com/post/89255392845/definition-of-nanogirl) “nan0girl,” as it was originally spelled, was first created by a truscum with a certain ableist-slur-containing-url to mock the identity demigender from hyaenahart’s list about compiling all gender and sexuality related pride flags, pride buttons, and pride scarves. It was reclaimed by captaintightpanties and boosted by both genderpunkrock and hyaenahart.-- The spelling “nan0girl” comes from the truscum post’s spelling of nanogirl as “nan0girl.” The spelling “NaN0girl” comes from the reclaimer, captaintightpanties. Both spellings are stylistic and have no change on the meaning, although according to captaintightpanties, “NaN means ‘Not a Number,’ and is a common error when programming if you try to call something that isn’t a number when the computer expects one” so using the “NaN0girl” spelling is a computer programming pun. Lunagender Lunagender, also called monagender, monegender, or selenogender (all of which mean in some way "moon gender"), is a gender fluid identity that changes on a consistent, orderly cycle, reminding one of a lunar cycle. The cycle could be as short as a period of days or long as a period of years. kill yourselves you do not change gender based on the moon how can you take this seriously X-gender (copied from nonbinary.org) X-gender (Xジェンダー x-jendā, or エックスジェンダー ekkusu-jendā), in Japan, is a common transgender identity that isn't female or male . The word X-gender is used in Japan in the way that genderqueer and nonbinary are used in English. It's related to terms used in the Japanese transgender community, FTX and MTX, which mean a divergent or unknown destination from the transitional paths FTM and MTF. It's also related to the use in some countries (including Australia and the UK) of “x gender” on paperwork for a gender other than man or woman.' ' cogender An inclusive gender identity that is the union of two or more gender identities. a cogender person is ok being identified as any of the genders included in their identity. You can be cogender and not know it if your gender happens to include the sex you were assigned at birth. The difference between a cogender whose gender happens include the gender they were assigned at birth and cis person is the cogender would ok with being identified as another gender. one format of expressing this identify is X coY where X and Y are genders. Example girl coboy. note a cogender person may want parts they don't have that are associated with their cogenders but don't need them, this doesn't mean the don't experience dysphoria just that they ok with the parts included in their gender identity. Example an agender cogirl person assigned male at birth may feel dysphoria over their genitals (and the reactions there of) and want breasts but don't need breasts. cofluid cofluid is when one part of the cogender identity is static but the other changes (possibly to match the first part). Example a cofluidboy has a cogender identity that always includes male but the other identities vary. Neurogender (copied from nonbinary.org) Neurogender is an umbrella term to describe when someone's gender is somehow linked to their neurotype , mental illness, or neurological conditions. There are many different neurogenders related to most, if not all, neurodivergencies. Not everyone who is neurodivergent has a neurogender, but each neurogender is exclusive to certain neurotypes. Oftentimes there are similar terms available to neurotypicals who have similar experiences and don't wish to appropriate. Affectugender Affectugender (coined by witchtao) is defined as a gender that is affected by one’s neurodivergency especially fluctuating moods, e.g. feeling like a boy during depressive episodes and feeling more like a demigirl during happy/manic episodes. Autismgender Autigender or Autismgender (coined by autismgender and esperancegirl) is defined as "autism as part or whole of gender identity; a gender that can only be understood in context of being autistic;" when your gender experience is influenced by or linked to your autism. Bordergender Bordergender or Borderfluid (coined by izayaorihahaha6) is defined as a fluctuating gender experienced exclusively by people with BPD. A gender identity lacking a firm grasp on ones identity, while still experiencing gender, to varying degrees, but having trouble pinning it down to just one label or identity. Having the sense of grasping at labels as much as possible to describe a gender we keep questioning because we keep second guessing our sense of selves and, consequentially, our sense of gender. Caedogender Caedogender, or Caedgender is defined as a gender which has been “cut away” by a traumatic event. A gender that was once felt but has been damaged or lost due to trauma. Cavusgender Cavusgender is defined as a gender for people with depression. You feel one gender when not depressed and another when depressed. The gender felt whilst depressed can be attached as a suffix (eg cavusboy, cavusgirl, cavusnonbinary, cavusace.) Cloudgender Cloudgender is defined as a gender which cannot be fully realized or seen clearly due to depersonalization/derealization disorder. Corugender Corugender or Flashgender (coined by gmaora11) is defined as a gender identity that changes during and around flashbacks. Cyclogender Describes a bipolar person whose gender identity is tied to what type of episode (manic, hypomanic, depressive, mixed, etc.) they are experiencing at that moment. Foggender Foggender (coined by autisticlynx15) is defined as a gender which is close to a certain gender, but cannot be directly pinpointed due to brainfog (a lack of concentration or wakefulness associated with ADHD, fibromyalgia, depression, etc.) Genderanxious A gender that is undefined because the act of finding a label, or of having a gender, is a trigger for anxiety. Genderdisordered A gender that is heavily influenced by, or unable to be defined because of disorganized thinking or a thought disorder. Genderfake Feeling that your gender is part of your hallucinations or delusions. Gendermute A label for selectively mute people, which describes a gender that can only be expressed at certain times, in safe environments. Genderwhat Being unable to understand the concept of gender or of having a gender, due to neurodivergence. Illusogender When you know you’re a certain gender, but there’s still the feeling of ‘fakeness’ there, either due to neurodivergency and/or due to outside pressure from parents, society, etc. These feelings and/or pressures can be part of the gender experience . Lipsigender A gender which, when thought about, triggers bouts of depression. Ludogender Ludogender is defined as a gender which has a core, but the individual mirrors (copies) the genders of other individuals. A neurodivergent only gender. Nesciogender nesciogender or nesciōgender (coined by princetzimisce) is defined as a gender one is not completely sure of due to one’s neurotype disallowing a clear understanding of the concept, but has a vague sense of what it could be; i.e. nescioboy, nescioagender, etc. OC-Gender OC-Gender, O-Gender, or C-Gender: A set of gender identities that are heavily influenced or defined by one’s OCD. The variations describe a feeling that one’s gender is influenced or defined by obsessions only, by compulsions only, or by both obsessions and compulsions. Pendogender pendogender is defined as never being satisfied with your gender no matter how well it fits due to self-doubt, causing one to compulsively search and seek out something that fits even better. Gender perfectionism. For neurodivergent folks only, coined with people with anxiety disorders, OCD, and OCPD in mind. Posigender posigender or negagender: A feeling that one’s gender is defined by or influenced by positive (posigender) or negative (negagender) symptoms of their schizophrenia. Shkizeingender A gender that is strongly connected to schizophrenia, or having a gender that is difficult to describe or communicate because of being schizophrenic. This term is exclusive to individuals with schizophrenia or schizophrenia related symptoms. Pronounced: sk-heez-ein-gender Systemgender A gender which is defined as a sum of all the genders within a multiple or median system. A nonbinary gender experienced by members of a multiple and/or median system. Other systems can also come up with names. (i.e. headmates all have different nonbinary genders but are looking for something to describe the gender of the system as a whole.) Systemfluid Genders that change depending on who’s fronting. Traumatagender traumatagender, traumatgender, trautgender, or trauatgender. (Coined by furryhell). A gender that varies; it can change a lot, it could be unknown, it could just be there, it could be nonexistent, etc. Whatever it is, it was based from intense trauma. Should only be used by those who have experienced or are going through what they consider intense trauma. Vaguegender vaguegender, or gendervague (coined by neurodivergentkin and strangledlove23) is defined as a gender identity that is highly influenced by being neurodivergent, and feels undefinable or partly definable because of one’s neurodivergence Aerogender Where a person gender depends on the situation/head space they are in. Coined by tenderagender Cadensgender a gender that changes depending on the music you're listening to Cogitogender "A gender that only exists when you think about it, or is quiet until called to attention. alternatively, feeling genderless until a gender is consciously chosen."(quote from http://nonbinary.org/wiki/Genderfluid) Musegender A gender influenced by the gender(s) of the characters you are drawing/writing/roleplaying/etc. other examples covered elsewhere affectugender(above in Neurogender) corugender(above in Neurogender) Amorgender Culture-specific Gender A culture-specific gender is a gender in the context of a culture. Most Non-Western Genders are culture-specific but so is western male or Japanese Male. A person can identify with multiple culture-specific genders (if they belong to multiple cultures) but can't identify with genders outside their culture. For example, an African American LDS woman can identify as an African American woman, a LDS woman, an American woman and a western woman but she can't identify as a Japanese woman. Many culture-specific genders are invisible to those not of that culture. Culture-independent Gender A culture-independent gender is a gender outside any culture but shared but all cultures. Culture-independent genders tend to be very vague and fuzzy. Note despite what others may think male and female aren't the only two culture-independent genders they are just the ones that have common names. neck yourselves cucks Category:Beyond the Binary Category:Nonbinary Category:Mixflux Category:Gender Identities